


A Pokemon Master with Humble Beginnings

by Whimsy_Willow



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Buizel (Pokemon) - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Islands, Original Character(s), Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon FireRed, Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsy_Willow/pseuds/Whimsy_Willow
Summary: The grey clouds are still looming overhead, but now that I’ve reached Knot Island, they don’t feel so intimidating. I momentarily wonder if Blaise and his Buizel have reached Floe Island, then chuckle at the thought. There’s no way they’d make it there before me, no matter how fast that little water weasel managed to swim.





	1. It Starts With a Broken Item Finder...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new to AO3 and just dipping my feet in the water when it comes to sharing my stuff online. This is an old series I started years ago, so let me know what you think! Thanks!

I release an aggravated sigh and begin pawing through the sand in search of treasure. My damned Item Finder is acting up again, so I’m not exactly sure where to start digging, but I know I’m close. I was bound to find _something_. We call it Treasure Island for a reason. I grimace as my fingers retrieve a crinkled soda can from the hole I’m digging, and I’m filled with a pang of dread. This _can’t_ be what my Item Finder was sensing.

          “Doing some recycling?” an arrogant voice startles me from my thoughts. My cheeks redden with embarrassment once I recognize the voice, and my blush deepens as soon as I turn around.

          His name is Blaise, and we live on the same island. I’ve seen him and his Buizel at the docks helping fishermen with their loads. The adults on the island trusted him. I didn’t.

          “Then here,” he takes a swig from his bottle of lemonade, then tosses it at me. Do something with that, will you?” My blush deepens to a scarlet red, and I fight back the tears forming behind my eyes. I dropped my empty can into the plastic bag I’m carrying, filled with the rest of the junk I’ve dug up, trying to ignore the bottle that he had thrown. I see a smug grin take shape on his lips as he waits for me to retaliate.

          “Where do you come off thinking you can treat people that way?” I ask, not sounding quite as brave as I would’ve liked.

          He holds his hands up, feigning defense. “Whoa there, don’t get all offended.”

          I roll my eyes and redirect my attention toward digging a new hole. _Maybe If I ignore him, he’ll disappear_.

          No such luck.

          I can hear him shuffling through the sand as he makes his way toward me. As soon as he stands beside me, he kicks some sand into my freshly dug hole. _Ignore him_ , I chant, _Ignore, ignore, ignore. Don’t let him win._

          “That was an accident,” he insists. He crouches down beside me and begins humming an annoying tune in my ear.

          The moment my fingers brush against another tin can, I give up. There’s no winning for me in this situation. I decide to call it quits before things can manage to get worse. I was leaving Treasure Island with no treasure whatsoever. Again.

          “Don’t be like that,” he says playfully.

          I sling my backpack around my shoulders, but quickly realize I’ve left the zipper open. The contents of my bag spill upon the sand, and I drop to the ground, scrambling like a maniac to retrieve everything before Blaise can see them.

          “What’s this?’

          My heart sinks. He found it. I dare to look up at him.

          My sigh of relief almost gives me away. In his large, calloused hands, Blaise holds my broken Item Finder. While he’s busy examining it, I scavenge for my real treasure before Blaise sees it. There—it had rolled away a short distance, into one of the holes I had dug. I scoot in its direction, trying not to draw his attention.

          “An Item Finder?” he muses. “These things are ancient! Where did you even—hey, where are you going?”

          I manage to grab the item and drop it into my lap before he notices. Blaise narrows his eyes at me.

          “What’ve you got?” he asks, demanding an answer.

          “It’s none of your concern,” I shoot back. His eyes flicker away from me for a moment, and then he nods slightly.

          “Use _snatch_ ,” he commands. Before I can react, a blur of orange flashes before me, then darts away to Blaise’s side. I realize with a bout of anger that it’s Blaise’s Buizel, and that it’s holding my treasure. Buizel hands it over to its master.

          “A pokeball?” he asks in a voice that makes me feel like a small child being scolded for acting silly. _There’s nothing to be ashamed about_ , I reassure myself. “This is what you were trying to hide?” he examines it closely. “It looks like it’s broken.” He shrugs with nonchalance, then tosses it over his shoulder.

          “No!” I erupt, shooting up so fast that I become dizzy. I stomp toward him, then drop to the ground to recover my battered pokeball. “Just who the hell do you think you are?” From the corner of my eye, I see his Buizel has already moved to where I was sitting, and it’s rifling through my bag. “Get away from there!” I squeal, waving my arms to shoo it away. Buizel bounds back to Blaise, completely unfazed. I gather my things, lob my backpack over my shoulder, and march to face Blaise.

          “If you don’t mind?” I ask, practically spitting venom. I rigidly extend my arm, waiting for him to hand me my Item Finder. He hear a small growl—coming from Buizel. It assumes a protective stance, and I realize just how close I’ve gotten to Blaise’s face. I back off slightly, not wanting to provoke his pokemon.

          “Fine,” I say through gritted teeth. “Keep it. It doesn’t work anyway.” With that, I turn and begin trudging toward the water.

          “How exactly do you plan on getting back to the island?” he taunts, matching my stride.

          “I’m a swimmer.”

          “The current is really strong.”

          “So am I.”

          He snickers, then shakes his head, “No pokemon?” I roll my eyes.

          “What do you think?”

          “They hang around your house. I figured one of them had to be your partner.”

          I feel a glitch in my stride and attempt to recover before Blaise notices. Since when does he know that I exist? Or where I live? “We run the daycare on the island,” I say briskly. “None of them are mine. Now leave me alone.”

          “Let us give you a ride.”

          I freeze in place, fighting off the blush that warms my cheeks. His Buizel begins to chatter agitatedly, as if it doesn’t like the idea of ferrying both of us across the water. I narrow my eyes as I try to figure him out.

          Blaise is tall, towering at least a foot above me. His long blonde mane is slicked back from the salt water, and his deep blue eyes glow with mischievousness. He’s only wearing a pair of black swimming trunks today, showcasing his toned swimmer’s body. He shifts his weight to one side and grind.

          “Let us give you a ride,” he repeats insistently. The proposition lingers in my mind, and I hate how tempting the offer sounds. I could swim from treasure beach to Knot Island; I’d done it plenty of times before. But then I’d have to pay for a ticket back to Floe Island. Part of me knows it would be stupid to refuse this offer. I was so tight on cash already; how could I justify refusing a free ride?

 


	2. Siblings Reunited

          But another part of me says it would make just as much sense to avoid Blaise altogether. I hardly know this boy, and I don’t like how casual…how _assertive_ he is with me all of a sudden. He’s an arrogant stranger who seems to be toying with me. And just being so close to him makes me uncomfortable.

          “You’ll get caught in the rain if we don’t hurry,” he says with a mischievous grin.

          It was then that I finally noticed the grey storm clouds looming overhead. He was crazy if he thought he and his Buizel could make it back to Floe island before it started to rain, especially with the current working against them.

          “I think I’ll take my chances.”

 

          Years of swimming between the islands have made me strong. I’m one of the best swimmers from our island. And yet, I can’t help but feel silly as I paddle through the choppy water. I watch grumpily as Blaise and his Buizel cut through the water effortlessly. Compared to them, I look like a thrashing Magikarp. I begin to rethink my decision.

          Buizel began to cut east toward Floe Island, and I stayed on my southern path. Knot Island was in sight, and I knew I’d be there soon. A few more minutes of paddling and I’d be able to relax on the Seagallop.

          My toes gently graze the sandy shore of the beach, and I’m able to stand in the water. I take a moment to let my sore limbs recuperate from the strenuous activity, allowing myself to float lithely in the water. The grey clouds are still looming overhead, but now that I’ve reached Knot Island, they don’t feel so intimidating. I momentarily wonder if Blaise and his Buizel have reached Floe Island, then chuckle at the thought. There’s no _way_ they’d make it there before me, no matter how fast that little water weasel managed to swim.

          I tip forward again, facing the island, and work my way onto the beach and out of the water. I’ve almost reached the cement stairs leading into town when a figure on the docks catches my eye. I realize with a sudden jolt that I recognize the figure, and smile broadly.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love some feedback for this little series.


End file.
